Thieves and Snow
by TheGreyRanger
Summary: Elsa is sick of being Queen, and with her imposing marriage to Jack Frost coming, she escapes at night with a new identity. Eugene misses running from rooftop to rooftop, of being Flynn Rider, so he leaves at night too. He meets a girl, Elsa meets a guy. Eugelsa / Felsa UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1 First Escape

Elsa's POV

I can't believe I was doing this. I grabbed the cloak from where the maid left it. It was brown, boring and perfect for blending in. If Anna found out… She'd killed me for doing this without her. She wouldn't think that it was dangerous, or that she could get hurt. No, she would just think it was fun, a new adventure.

But I had to do it. I had been locked in my castle for thirteen years, only to foolishly reveal my power, run away, almost kill Anna and doom Arendelle in the eternal winter I had set, accidentally of course. Then, my sister, god bless her, had sacrificed herself for me and showed me I didn't have to be scared of my power. Now, I was back in the castle three years later and doing brain-crushingly boring paperwork. I _needed_ to escape.

Anna was thrilled to have our long lost cousin coming over from Corona tomorrow morning, with her newly wed husband. Apparently, he had found her locked in a tower by a witch and had returned her to her parents, my aunt and uncle. They were coming over to attend something I was defiantly not looking forward to.

Which was, of course, my wedding which was in two weeks. Nothing to do with love of course, all to do about the future of my kingdom, or queendom as Anna liked called it. That was one thing I envied about her. Her freedom to marry whoever she wanted out of love, not duty, because she was the second princess, not the heir. Anna was super excited, saying how handsome Prince Frost was going to be, and how we would have so many children. I had winced at that. I didn't want to get married, no matter how handsome my betrothed was. I was only doing it because we needed their protection. Yes, Arendelle had many allies and traders, but not a very big army. I had told the council that I could make a snow army, but they had said it wasn't right, that other kingdoms would call her a witch wanting war and raise arms. I couldn't take the risk.

But I didn't have time to linger on my thoughts; I could hear the maid coming, hopefully with my hot chocolate.

I quickly threw the cloak under my bed and sat at my vanity table. When the maid left, I would change and leave. The maid came in, Elene her name was, and sat the hot chocolate on the vanity I was sitting at.

"There you are, your Majesty." She said, bobbing her head.

"Please," I said, smiling, "Call me Elsa."

She just nodded her head and scurried out the door. I sighed and quickly drunk my hot chocolate, scanning over the letters sent to me about the wedding. The hot liquid went down my throat, warming my cold insides. It was a strange sensation. I left the empty cup on the vanity and knelt down at the bed, retrieving the brown cloak. I draped it across my shoulders after I had changed into some clothes I stole from the laundry. I hoped they won't be missed. I snuffed out the candles in my room, so no one would be tempted to wake me and quietly left out the door, pulling the hood up.

/

Flynn's POV

I couldn't wait to get of the ship. I was standing at the bow, looking over the misty ocean and dark sky. It was chilling how quiet it was. Blondie was sleeping, knocked out as soon as her head hit the pillow. I wished I could fall asleep like that. But the past always keeps me up at night, and how hot it was in our room.

Blondie was super excited about meeting her cousins, but I wasn't so sure. Apparently, one of them set of an eternal winter and nearly killed her sister. I had heard the rumours, about the cold-hearted snow queen of Arendelle who froze her sister's heart. Blondie said that they were just rumours, but a man had his suspicions.

Blondie was great, but man was she tiring. She wanted to see this and see that and didn't know the idea that people need personal time, to _themselves_. But her over eagerness was probably because she had been locked away by that witch Gothel.

My thoughts were interrupted when there was a call from above. One of the men ran to go wake up the captain. I jumped onto the bowsprit, the pole coming out from the front of the ship, and blessed my thieving days for increasing my balance. Ah, thieving, a great hobby of mine. The only thing I had stolen after meeting Blondie was her crown and her heart, and I always gave it back. Not her heart of course, but her crown. My fingers had started getting itchy and my eyes were drawn to valuable things increasingly. If only I hadn't met Blondie, I'd be warm and sunny on an island that I own, tanned and rested and alone, surrounded by enormous piles of money.

I nearly slipped of the pole and fell in, letting out a yell. I was breathing hard, gripping the pole and hanging upside down; horrified that I'd had that thought. I got a strange sense of Déjà vu. Last time I had been in a position like this was when I was racing against a demon spawn for the crown. That was just before I met a beautiful girl.

I smirked, maybe I'd meet another.

That time I did fall in. I had promised myself that I wouldn't think like that, how Flynn Rider would think. But it was becoming increasingly harder. It wasn't fair on Blondie. I loved her. And she loved me.

Somebody yelled "man overboard" and sailors ran to the bow.

"Eugene!" I heard Blondie yell. She rested her hands on the railing and leaned over, trying to see me. I smirked up at her. God, she was beautiful. Her kind green eyes looked concerned and her short brown hair looked as amazing as ever. Did I tell you I have a thing for brunettes?

"What are you doing?" she asked. Most of the sailors had left and were untying ropes on the portside.

"Taking a bath." I replied, winking at her. "Do you wanna join?"

"In your clothes?" she asked, shaking her head and hiding a smile.

"Doesn't have to be that way." I said, raising an eyebrow.

She looked horrified as she realised what I meant and looked around nervously. Nobody was in hearing range. Then her eyes widened.

"Get out Eugene." She said, slowly walking away. She could hear me complaining anyway.

"Stop grumbling, we're here."

I hauled myself up to the deck, again thanking my master thief abilities. I didn't really feel like going to meet the Queen and her sister, and I told Blondie so.

"It would be improper." She replied, handing me a towel.

"So would it be to wake up the Queen from her beauty sleep at three in the morning."

Her mouth made an "o" shape and her eyes widened.

"I didn't think of that." she said, looking up at the moon.

"Didn't think so," I said, draping my arm on her shoulder. She pulled away quickly. "You're wet!" she complained.

I just shrugged. We finally decided to bunk down at a nice inn, I didn't spend the night there however. I left as soon as Blondie fell asleep.

Elsa's POV

Elene's cloak was itchy but I ignored it. I hadn't run into any trouble as I exited the gates and into the town area. It was busier than usual, but that was because of my wedding and the lower lords wanting to flatter me and my sister before Prince Frost arrived. I could see why they did it, even though it annoyed me. There were many benefits about befriending a Queen.

I had no trouble in the matter of trusting someone too easily, but Anna was completely opposite. Yes, Hans' betrayal had helped, but after she got over it she was her happy-go-lucky self again. And I had Kristoff to thank for that.

Kristoff had come to me yesterday to ask for my blessing to marry Anna. I had gladly blessed it, because Kristoff was no Hans and it was obvious they were in love, and I wanted Anna to be happy.

This morning Anna had burst into my room screaming "I'm getting married!" I was kinda jealous. She got to be with the man she loved but I had to marry some stranger from another country. Luckily me and my betrothed would stay in Arendelle, which was part of the deal, because this was _my_ kingdom and if he wanted to marry _me_ we lived where _I_ chose.

Anyway, back to the present. I was walking towards the docks when I heard feet slip and somebody, a man, yell. He fell right onto me. And he was going to pay.

Flynn's POV

I snuck out the window, after putting on a warm blue vest, the one I wore when I first met Blondie actually. I had climbed onto the roof and jumped to the next one. I laughed when I slipped on the tiles and almost fell down.

I hadn't felt this alive since I was catapulted into the air to land on Maximus, the demon-spawn horse to save Blondie. Not even when I married her. That was more a warm, comfy feeling like sitting in front of the fire with a hot drink. But this, jumping from roof to roof like I was a true shadow, was amazing. I hadn't realised how much I had missed it. Yes, I felt bad that I had sworn to never go back to Flynn Rider but this wasn't Flynn Rider, was it? I wasn't stealing anything. I was just having some fun.

That was, until I slipped and fell. I yelled and tried to catch a purchase on anything, until I caught myself on a sign. I used both hands to hoist myself up but overestimated how much strength I would need and fell again. I was just a tiny bit rusty. At least the fall wasn't as big and I thought I would be fine, until I landed on someone. They yelped in pain and I quickly rolled of them.

Shit, it was a girl.

"Jesus! Are you okay?" I asked, trying to take her hands to pull her up onto her feet.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed, pushing my hands away and getting up by herself. As she stood her hood fell off, revealing beautiful platinum blonde hair that could rival Blondie's old hair. Her pale skin brought out her gorgeous cobalt blue eyes that looked murderous right now.

I stood awkwardly, in front of this tall stunning woman who looked like she wanted to slit my throat and put my head on a spike. I had also noticed it had gotten colder and my breath came out in white puffs.

"So," I said, trying to break the ice, but only leaving a small dent in it. "quite cold here, isn't it?"


	2. Chapter 2 I will Hunt You Down

**He-yo! To anyone reading this, if you have any brilliant ideas for this story just them leave in a review! I kinda need them... not sure where this stories going yet, but i hope to hear some great ideas! :)**

* * *

The man was handsome. I had to admit that.

His failed attempt at breaking the ice didn't help. It just alerted me that I was dropping the temperature. I had to get out of here. One slip up and who knows how many people I could hurt, or worse, kill.

"Hey! Where are you going?" the man called as I walked off.

"Don't follow me." I commanded as I turned the corner. My back ached and it felt like I would collapse, my right knee hurt and I think it might be broken. As soon as I rounded the next corner into an alleyway, I tumbled against the wall, slowly lowering my body to the ground.

A second latter, a familiar head poked around the corner. I had mixed feelings, relieved he saw that I was injured and maybe he could help, angry that he had followed me when I told him not to and embarrassed that he saw me.

"I told you not to follow me!" I said through gritted teeth. My tone was sharper then I intended because of the pain.

"You're lucky I did." He said, kneeling down next to me. He made a move to pick me up and I squeaked.

"What? Am I too handsome you can't believe it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"No." I said, batting his hand away and standing up, not easily I should mention, and bracing my hand against the stone wall. "I can walk. I don't need your help." I said, rather rudely.

He feigned hurt and put a hand on his chest. "After all this time, you still don't trust me?"

I gave him a black stare.

"Ouch." He said, standing up.

I took a step forward and almost fell down again, but managed to right myself before I did. The man moved in case to catch me but I glared at him. He put his hands up in surrender.

"So, where you headed?" he asked, following me out of the alleyway.

"Home." I said flatly. I hoped he wouldn't follow me all the way to the castle.

"Lady of few words, hey?" he asked, looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I blushed at the way he looked at me against my will. Traitor body.

I didn't answer him.

He made of noise in his throat and walked beside me silently. It could've been peaceful, if my leg wasn't screaming in agony. I was looking over at him when I suddenly fell. I could hear him swear when I landed on my hands and heard the distinct sound of a bone snapping. I cried out and bit my lip so hard that it started bleeding.

I heard the man swear again, a chorus of words that would have made my mother cringe.

"How the hell do you do that?" he asked incredulously.

"How the do you land on an innocent woman in the middle of the night?" I asked, but half of it was intelligible because of the pain.

He bent down to pull me up but stopped when I growled at him.

"I don't want you help!" I said, _trying_; notice it's not the word succeeding, to get up.

"Need and want are two very different things," he explained cockily, holding my right arm and pulling me up, gentler then I thought he could.

"Yeah, and want do I want?" I asked, glaring at him as he pulled my arm over his shoulder. I couldn't resist, it hurt too much, all I could do was gasp in silent pain. He didn't notice, and if he did he ignored it.

He made a show of thinking, then said; "You want a handsome prince to take you away from your boring duties and arranged marriage."

Take away from an arranged marriage and boring duties? Check.

By a prince? Not a chance in hell.

The man saw my face at the suggestion.

"Maybe by a dashing young thief instead?" he asked, waving his hands around wildly and smiling. It was a nice smile.

"Yeah, maybe."

Flynn's POV

I saw the way the light died in her eyes when I mentioned a prince. It was strange, wasn't that what all girls wanted? To be taken away by a prince? Blondie certainly had, but was given a thief. A devilishly handsome thief I must add, but still a thief.

I was a prince now though, but that was just because I married her.

This girl was strange.

I felt happy. Too happy when she said maybe, to being taken away by a thief. I could definitely be that thief. It might even be a relief to be Flynn Rider, and with this stunning woman at my side, we would be the best.

Something ran cold in me. How could I think that? Blondie was perfect, perfect in every way. Perfect for me.

Was she really?

I shoved that thought out of my head. Of course she was. That was why I married her. We understood each other. We loved each other.

"Where are we going?" I asked, trying to put an end to my thoughts.

"The castle." She said and I raised my brows.

"The castle?" I asked. I picked up her messy French braid and inspected it. "Are you the Queen of Arendelle taking a secret identity to meet a handsome young man?" she looked at me out of the corner of her cobalt blue eyes.

"You're pretty enough." I commented. I almost swore. I shouldn't be thinking that, I had a wife. A young beautiful wife.

To my surprise, she laughed. It was hardly a laugh though, more of a wheeze through gritted teeth. I couldn't help but laugh with her. Out of nervousness and how weird her laugh sounded.

"What's your name?" I asked, trying to get as much information about her out.

"Els-" but she was interrupted by a loud bell tolling. It sounded four times. Four in the morning.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you." I said, lowering my head down closer to her face.

"Uh. . . Elene." She said.

"Pretty name pretty face." I said. I tried not to hit myself. I need to stop flirting with her.

She smiled and I tried not to stare.

"What's yours?" she wheezed out.

"Flynn." I answered instantly. It was better than Prince Eugene.

Suddenly, Elene groaned and slumped against me. Her head was against my chest and I felt a flood of warmth through my body.

"I may need your help now." She told me.

Elsa's POV

The man, Flynn, picked me bridal-style. I didn't have enough energy to even resist. But I did have enough to blush. He was so warm.

He had called me beautiful. I knew it was girly, but I had never been called beautiful. Except by Anna of course, but that didn't count. Neither did all the lords and people calling me beautiful mean anything. That said that because I was queen, but Flynn had said it when I was in the ugliest clothes I had ever seen

"Jeez you're cold!" he said, smiling, looking down at me.

That put an instant damper on my mood. It reminded me that I would never be able to be too intimate. That I would never be able to get too close to people otherwise they would get cold. It sucked.

"And heavy!" he said sarcastically, dropping me for a second. I didn't even have enough time for me to react. He quickly caught me though, and looked down at my face. I managed to glare at him.

"Just get me to the castle." I commanded.

"As you wish, my Queen."

We didn't talk for a while. My leg didn't feel as bad as I had no weight on it, but my back killed. I got used to his steady pace, the rising and falling of his chest. I could've fallen asleep, if we hadn't arrived at the castle that second.

"Take me to the stables." I told Flynn. Hopefully Olga would be there, in the house above the stables where she lived. She would keep my secret.

I saw stars as he changed direction.

"Elene?" he asked. I could smell the horses now.

"Elene?" he said again, louder and with a tinge of panic in his voice.

I could feel a sudden movement and Flynn's face suddenly came into view. I felt his warms hands cup my face.

"Elene?" he asked, almost yelling.

"Who's there?" I heard someone call out. It was Anna.

"Oh My God!" heard her call. She ran towards where Flynn was kneeling on the ground with me in his lap.

I saw her face come into my view, she was worried. Very worried. I tried to speak but Anna was talking to Flynn.

"Anna!" I said, as loud as I could, which wasn't very loud.

"Yes?" she asked, her head snapping in my direction. She leaned in to hear me.

"I'm your maid." I said and watched her. She looked at me confused, and then looked at my clothes, then at Flynn, then back at me. I literally saw the light bulb light up on top of her head.

"Thank you so much for helping her! She's my maid and I would feel terribly horrible-" she kept saying something but I couldn't bother listening to her. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Flynn's worried face.

Flynn's POV

When Elene's eyes started rolling into her head, I got really worried. I was at the stables but I didn't know what to do. I had been calling her name but she wasn't replying.

That's when a girl had run towards them. She was a royal, or a high lady. Her gown was a nice green and her hair in a nice style. She looked so much like Blondie I had to stop for a second and stare. Then Elene shivered in my arms and I quickly looked down at her. It was my fault she was hurt and it would be my fault if she died. I couldn't live with that. I was a thief, not a murderer.

"Oh My God!" the strawberry blonde screeched as she ran over, almost tripping on her skirts.

She knelt down next to me where I was holding Elene and started talking to me so fast I couldn't even understand. I wasn't really trying to understand, because I was looking at Elene. Her eyes where fixed on the lady and it looked like she was trying to say something. I nudged the talkative girl and motioned to Elene.

The crazy girl looked down at Elene and was finally quiet.

"Anna!" Elene breathed, so quiet I'm surprised the girl, Anna, could hear her.

Anna leaned in close and Elene whispered something to her. Her eyes widened and she looked at Elene, then at Elene's clothes, then at me, then back at Elene. It looked like she finally realised something.

"Thank you so much for helping her! She's my maid and I would feel terribly horrible-" she blabbered on but I interrupted her.

"Who are you?" I demanded. Pulling Elene closer to my chest protectively. Anna seemed harmless, but the people from the royal court were not to be underestimated.

She seemed to suck in a deep breath, then blurted out; "Princess Anna of Arendelle, second in line to the throne and Queen Elsa's only sister." She said it with pride. It made me think; maybe this Queen wasn't as mean the other old ladies in court he had met. But then, Anna was pretty young, so maybe Queen Elsa was too.

"And that girl you're holding? She is _my_ personal maid. I have no idea what you have done to her but when she wakes up and tells me what you have done to her you better run to the ends of this world, because _I will hunt you down_!"

I wanted to back away from this crazy lady, but I couldn't unless I dropped Elene. Anna was staring at me so hard I wondered if my head would explode. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of staring each other down, we were interrupted.

"Anna!" I man called. He was huge! In bulk and in size. He had big chocolate eyes and really blonde hair, blonder than Blondie's used to be.

His eyes widened when he saw me, Anna and Elene unconscious.

"Kristoff!" Anna said, the relief was plain in her voice. Her face turned serious again when she looked at me. Shit.

"Get rid of this scum." She said, disdain clear in her voice. It wasn't the word I would use but it was good enough for the blonde man. He walked towards me and I gulped.

I gently put Elene down and resisted the urge to move a piece of her platinum blonde hair away from her eyes. She looked so serene.

Kristoff pulled me up by my blue vest and dragged me towards the entrance. I watched Anna and Elene as they got further away. As I was tugged around the corner and they disappeared from my sight, I swear I heard Anna say softly;

"Oh, Elsa."


	3. Chapter 3 Such Romance! Such tragedy!

The first thing I felt was pain. It flooded through me like a tsunami. I gasped and opened my eyes wide, blinking at what I saw.

I was in my room, not sure how I got there and in the rattiest clothes I had ever seen. Anna was across from me, snoring in a dark blue armchair, her hand under her chin and drool leaking out of her mouth.

Still not sure what had happened and why my body hurt so much, I tried to stand but ended up collapsing on the floor, letting out a groan.

I heard a gasp and looked up to find Anna on the floor as well, rubbing her bottom.

She gasped again and her big eyes widened when they saw me. She quickly crawled over to me and I would have laughed if I didn't feel like someone had dropped a ton of bricks on me.

"Elsa! Are you okay? What happened last night? Who was that guy? Why did he hurt you? Are you okay?" Anna babbled on, seemingly not taking a breath.

"Anna!" I said, surprised by the croakiness of my voice.

Then, it all flooded back to me. Elene's clothes. Flynn falling on me. Helping me to the castle. Telling me I was beautiful. Anna showing up. Then black.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled, grabbing my arm. "Did he. . .?" she asked uncertainly.

I gave her a weird look. Did he what?

"You know," she said, shrugging her shoulders and going red. "Did he . . . uh, touch you?"

My eyes widened and I suddenly understood what she meant.

"No! No, no, no!" I said, shaking my hands quickly. "Of course not!"

"Oh, good!" Anna said, suddenly seeming very happy. And very nosy.

"So, what where you doing with a stranger at four o'clock in the morning?" she said, wriggling her eyebrows. I reddened against my will.

"Nothing." I answered quickly.

"But it's never just nothing!" Anna said, bouncing up and down.

"Well it was this time." I said, standing up. As I did so I noticed that my leg was wrapped in bandages as well as my left wrist. I looked at Anna quizzically.

"When he showed up you were unconscious and really hurt. But Olga fixed you! You had just bumped your leg really bad but you broke your wrist." she said excitedly, standing up as well. I tried bending my wrist but it hurt too much. I glanced over at Anna, who had crossed her arms over her chest and was suddenly looking very angry.

"What were you thinking?" Anna yelled. It was so unexpected that I flinched.

"I. . . I needed to get away." I said, embarrassed. How stupid of me to think even for a second I could be free. How stupid to think that I could not be Queen Elsa without any consequences. To spend a night as Elsa. The real Elsa. But look how that had turned out.

Anna, suddenly realizing my sullen mood dropped the matter and smirked with eyes full of mischief.

"So, Elsa. Or should I be calling you Elene? He was quiet a looker, huh?" Anna said, trying to cheer me up.

"No." I answered stubbornly. He was though; I could remember precisely what his smile had looked in the moonlight.

"Are you going to sneak out again and meet him? Oooh! It will be like in all the books! The lonely young Queen sneaking out to meet a dashing young man who is just a peasant! But the young Queen is getting married in a week, and the poor peasant boy has nothing to give her. Should she choose love, or duty? Such romance! Such tragedy!" Anna said dramatically, putting a hand to her head and looking up.

I rolled my eyes and answered, "No."

Anna frowned. "But you should!" she insisted, following me to my closet.

"I thought you said I should be thinking about the handsome Prince Jack Frost who I shall marry in two weeks?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at her.

She snorted and waved her hand. "The guy from last night is so much more handsome."

"You don't know that! Jack Frost might be the best looking man in the world." I argued.

Anna rolled her eyes. "As if."

"What should I wear?" I asked her, opening my closet doors.

"Something pretty! To impress our cousin and her husband!" Anna suggested, than gasped. "The ice dress!"

"I'm not wearing the ice dress." I said, chuckling.

Anna pouted, and then brightened again. "You should wear it when Prince Frost arrives!" she shouted, jumping up and down and looking at me excitedly.

"I though you liked Flynn better then Prince Frost." I said, looking for a suitable dress to wear.

"Flynn!?" Anna shouted, her eyebrows seemingly higher than the North Mountain. "You know his name!?"

"Anna! Calm down!" I said. "And yes, I know his name. It's not like it means anything!"

"Oooh! Elsa and Flynn, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-" Anna quieted at the look I gave her.

I quickly picked out a pretty teal dress and motioned for Anna to leave.

"Hide the clothes! You might need them again." Anna said, referring to Elene's clothes, as she left, winking at me one last time.

I did what she told me to.

* * *

I ran from the bed to the toilet and vomited. All those days on the ship and then suddenly being on land had done something to my stomach. Tears leaked from my eyes. I hated vomiting. It was horrible; bringing up food that should have stayed down and feeling that acid burn your throat afterwards. What made it worse was that Eugene wasn't there to help me.

He should be, but he wasn't. Where was he?

It was morning, and the light was streaming through the small window above the toilet. I quickly wiped my face and washed out my mouth with a glass of water, spitting the excess into the sink.

Now that there was good light, I could see the room better than I had last night. Eugene wasn't lying in bed like I had expected him to be, he wasn't in the room at all. When I walked over to the bed I noticed the sheets on his side of the bed weren't even warm, and looked like they hadn't been slept in.

There was a heavy pit in my stomach. He wasn't here. I know he didn't leave, he would never do that.

But I wasn't as sure as I sounded.

_Enough with the bad thoughts!_ I yelled in my head, pushing them aside. I need to think about positive stuff, like meeting my cousins for the first time. I was super excited, no matter what the rumours said. Elsa can't be that bad, and Anna sounded amazing.

I couldn't wait to meet them.

* * *

I watched as the sun rose above the ocean. It was a spectacular view from on top of the inn's roof because the colors where magnificent. Blondie would faint if she saw them, would've died to paint them.

As it got brighter, I could see the city better. It was also beautiful, the castle not being too big that it dwarfed everything else, but not so small that it didn't stand out. It was very pleasant on the roof, especially after last night's strange events.

Elene's face popped into my head as I looked back at the sparkling ocean, remembering her baby blue eyes when they looked at me. She would have to be the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She looked so delicate, like a snowflake, but still somehow as hard as ice.

As my eyes travelled back to the sun, I couldn't help but think of Blondie. I had changed everything for her, given up everything that was me, thieving, flirting and even becoming a prince. The only thing I had left was Flynn Rider, and she didn't even like him.

Elene, for that matter, didn't seem to mind Flynn Rider at all, even finding him funny at times. But how could I know that? I only met her once.

When the smell of freshly baked bread wafted up to my nose, I climbed down back into Blondie's and my room. She was sleeping still, her brown hair tangled around her face. I quickly went to the door and left to go get some breakfast.

If I was going to meet some new royals today, I might need a strong drink as well.

* * *

We were standing before the entrance door, Anna and I, waiting for our cousin and her husband. Anna was happy, almost bouncing up and down on the spot. I wasn't. Not that I didn't want to see the Prince and Princess of Corona, I just wanted to have a day in bed. But I was Queen, and I needed to complete my queenly duties, whether they are greeting foreign royals, paper work or getting married.

To tell the truth, I was really nervous. They might hate me. I had heard some of the rumours about the Snow Queen, and they weren't even the worst.

"Oh, Elsa! They are going to be awesome!" Anna squealed, moving her hands in excitement.

"Let's hope so." I said, looking forwards as the guards opened the doors.

* * *

I looked at the huge doors before me. I wanted to grab Eugene's hand, but he seemed distant. So, I kept my hand at my side as we walked towards where my cousins were.

I was very excited, but also scared. What if Elsa was indeed the Snow Queen from all the rumors? What if she froze my heart? Or Eugene's? Will she like me?

I knew I had nothing to worry about with the younger sister. Apparently, she looked so much like me we could be taken as sisters. I nervously pushed back my short brown hair.

_I should be fine; they're going to be great!_ I thought as the doors opened.


	4. Chapter 4 I Just Don't Like Weddings

The man and woman standing before us were definitely not what I had expected.

My cousin, Princess Rapunzel, was small with short, brown hair, but her big green eyes and childish grin did in fact remind me of Anna. There was a high-pitched squeal from beside me and I watched in surprise as Anna catapulted herself at Rapunzel, who reacted to the hug with just as much vigor. They were both giggling and squealing as I turned my gaze to Rapunzel's husband, and let me tell you, I was not impressed.

Prince Eugene of Corona was not the kind of person I would marry. He looked arrogant and completely self-centred, too concerned on what the ladies thought of him for my taste. Then again, I didn't marry him.

Though he was relatively good-looking, as well as familiar. His brown hair and eyes reminded me of somebody, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. He was staring at me and I didn't like it, so I glared at him. Not much of a queenly thing to do, but he was family; well, cousin-in-law.

"Elsa?" Anna asked and I looked over to where she was standing, her arm linked with Rapunzel's; she was looking at me uncertainly.

"Princess Rapunzel!" I said, smiling.

The foreign girl beamed and wrapped her arms around me, giggling. I was surprised by the contact and Anna giggled at me before introducing herself to Prince Eugene.

As Rapunzel let go of me, I began to say, "Princess Rapun―"

"Please!" she said, moving a piece of brown hair out of her face. "Call me Zel! And call him Eugene."

"Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene, please come inside for a tour," I said sternly, ignoring her plea to call them by their first names.

It's not that I didn't want to, it's just that I must remain proper and wary. As harmless as Rapunzel seems, I wasn't too sure about Eugene.

* * *

Before, I had said that maybe the Snow Queen would be nice; not like other royals who had seemed to hate me because of my past, but my hope that the Queen wasn't like that diminished at first glance.

She was beautiful, I would admit that. But she wasn't happy-beautiful like Blondie, neither awkward-beautiful like Anna, nor even the angry-beautiful that was Elene. She was the cold-beautiful. Like a faraway snow-capped mountain range, the one you wanted but could never have. Her hair and eyes did remind me of somebody, but I just couldn't say who.

'_I'll remember it tonight just before I go to sleep!'_ I thought.

She saw me staring and glared at me. It felt like someone had run a cold finger down my spine. This woman was scary as hell. I tore my eyes away from the Snow Queen and looked at Blondie and Anna hug and squeal like little girls. Anna was like the light to the darkness that was Queen Elsa. She was totally different than she had been when I had brought Elene, battered and broken to the castle. She was happy now, so bright and full of sunshine like Blondie had been when we first met. It was good to see Blondie happy, even if I wasn't the cause of it.

"Elsa?" Anna asked.

Blondie seemed to be looking at the Queen shyly.

"Princess Rapunzel!" the Queen said, smiling warmly at the shy brunette.

I was not impressed; no pretty smile for me or warm welcome? Not very nice.

I hid my laugh at the Queen's face when Blondie hugged her. The youngest of the royals was suddenly in my face, chatting so fast I had no idea what she was saying. Something about a snow-man, her fiancé who couldn't be here for some ice delivery reason and how excited she was. The only thing I understood properly was when she said; "I'm sorry about my sister, she just needs to warm up to you. Just don't do anything that she won't like."

_ Yeah, right. Thanks Anna. What can I do to make sure your sister doesn't kill me?_

"—Prince Eugene," I looked up at my name. "Please come inside for a tour," the Queen said, looking quite disturbed by Blondie's over-eagerness.

I walked stiffly beside the Snow Queen as we entered the castle. Anna and Blondie were chatting happily behind us; I could easily hear that they were talking about Anna's recent engagement and the Queen's upcoming wedding.

'_Poor prince, marrying this woman,'_ I thought.

Anna was okay; great even. She sparked the light back in Blondie's eyes, which I was highly grateful for. But this Queen, I wasn't too sure about.

* * *

They were both beautiful! Elsa especially, with her beautiful pale skin and platinum blonde hair. They were everything I had dreamt them to be. . . almost. Elsa seemed a bit distant, but Anna was like the sister I never had. I could tell instantly we were going to be best friends.

We were walking right now, Eugene and Elsa in front of us. Anna was telling me about her fiancé, Kristoff Bjorgman.

"Yes! And we're getting married!" she said, squealing.

I couldn't help but laugh with her. "So," I asked, flicking my gaze to where Elsa and Eugene were walking. They were talking quietly, hardly at all, and both seemed like they were walking as if there was a pole on their spine. "Who is Elsa marrying again?"

I remembered when Mother had asked me to represent Corona at my cousin's wedding; I had been so excited because I didn't even know that I had a cousin, let alone two!

"Prince Jack Frost of Burgess." Anna said, almost skipping along.

"Jack Frost?!" I asked, alarmed.

"Yeah!" Anna said, unaware of me slowing down a little. "Apparently he is really handsome!"

'_He is,'_ I thought, suddenly feeling not so happy.

* * *

"So, looking forward to your marriage?" I asked, trying to make small talk. I wasn't very good at it.

"Yes, of course," she answered quietly. Even I could spot the forced smile that was on her face.

"Come on! Trust me, it's not that bad," I said, trying to make a joke out of it.

She didn't smile. "I just don't like weddings," she answered, looking ahead.

"Why not? Every girl does," I said, thoroughly confused. Every girl dreamed about their wedding, it could even be their biggest wish to get married.

"Because my parents died going to one," She said abruptly, clenching her jaw.

Well, that ended our conversation. We didn't talk for a while, just walking forwards, but I could hear Anna and Blondie talk about the wedding behind us.

"Jack Frost?!" I heard Blondie gasp.

I stopped and turned around. "Jack Frost?"

"Yes!" Anna answered happily, looking at her sister.

I glanced at her. The Snow Queen's face was unreadable, and there was an awkward pause before she talked.

"Do you know him?" Queen Elsa asked, her blue gaze moving between Blondie and I.

"Yes," I answered. My stomach didn't feel good. It felt like I was walking on thin ice.

The Queen nodded once, turned around and opened the doors to the Royal Garden.

* * *

_'Why would I tell him that?!_' I thought, angry at myself.

I was Queen, I shouldn't let things like that affect me in public. What made it worse was that he didn't notice it was their wedding my parents died going to. He didn't talk, so I focused on walking straight ahead to the gardens; my second favourite place, with my first being the library.

"Jack Frost?!" I heard Prince Eugene say, stopping to look at Princess Rapunzel.

"Yes!" Anna answered. She looked over at me. Everybody else followed her gaze. Say something!

"Do you know him?" I asked.

Rapunzel was watching at me with a strange look in her eye and Eugene just looked plan startled.

"Yes," he answered, suddenly looking sick.

I got a sinking feeling in my stomach; maybe Prince Frost wasn't as good as everybody said, or maybe they hated the idea of him marrying someone like me.

I turned around and threw the doors open to reveal the Royal Gardens. As I walked out, I heard Anna whisper:

"What's he like?"


	5. Chapter 5 Glimpse

Elsa

The tour went smoothly, as well as quietly. Anna and Rapunzel talked behind Eugene and I about Prince Frost, but I was relieved when they changed the topic to embarrassing experiences, such as when Eugene ripped his pants while bowing to a foreign king. I hid the small smirk on my face as I watched him blush out of the corner of my eye.

After the tour, I gave Rapunzel and Eugene over to Anna, informing them that I had business to attend to. She happily led them into the gallery, talking loudly and proudly the whole way. I smiled at her enthusiasm; she and Rapunzel got on brilliantly, though I was slightly jealous. All my time in isolation hadn't made me much of a social person, as well as naturally not being one, but Anna and Rapunzel were more similar in that aspect. I still wasn't too sure about Eugene, however; he seemed like a slimy little bugger.

After retreating to my quarters, the rest of my day was spent in my office, drinking hot chocolate and working through piles of paperwork while I sighed every so often. After a while, which turned out to be most of the afternoon, Kai knocked on my door.

"Enter," I permitted, rubbing my forehead and signing another document.

His familiar head came into view. "Your Majesty, dinner is almost ready," he said, bowing.

I smiled at the man and stood up. He had known my father and was one of the few people who had known about my powers when I was young, so I have always been very thankful for his services. As I walked towards the dining room, I let out a long breath when there was no one else there except Kristoff. We weren't exactly talkative people, and we both appreciated the silence as the food began to be served, readying ourselves for when Anna, Rapunzel and Eugene arrived.

* * *

FLYNN

You couldn't help but like Anna. She was basically a puppy, never down and always excited. Though, maybe she was a little bit _too_ excited. With her as our guide, it seemed like we had walked fifty miles already, but Blondie didn't mind because she was too busy talking to Anna. My feet, however, felt like they were going to fall off.

The bubbly Princess of Arendelle was finally approached by a maid named Olga, if memory serves me correctly. She said something to Anna, and I heard the words "dinner" and "ready," which made my stomach rumble loudly. Blondie looked over at me with a worried expression on her face. I smiled and patted my stomach. She gave me a genuine grin in return.

"Sorry, guys!" Anna said, looking back at me and Blondie. "Dinner time!"

She bounced down the hall, Blondie and I following after. I looked back over my shoulder at Olga, who was staring at me, and not in the good way, but in the I-am-onto-you way. We followed Anna towards two big doors, and my stomach grumbled immediately when the smell of delicious food wafted in. That would have to be one of the things I missed most on the ship over here: good food! Anna threw open the doors and squealed, running towards some big hulking guy who sat in a nice chair. He barely had time to stand up before Anna wrapped her arms around him, her force making him take a couple of wobbly steps back.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Queen Elsa smile fondly at them, her eyes becoming incredibly soft as she tilted her head to the side. In that moment, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I watched her, even as Blondie grabbed my arm in excitement, because I knew that I might not ever see the Queen look like that ever again. Gathering my senses, I looked at Anna and the new man; they looked so happy, so in love. Looking closer, I saw that the tall man was the gruff giant from last night, Kristoff.

However, dinner passed reasonably well; Anna and Rapunzel talked most of the time, and I talked to Kristoff every once in a while. The Queen sat at the head of the table, but she was a silent and unsettling presence. Well, to me, anyway. After about an hour, the Queen excused herself, and once she left, I joined the conversation.

"What did you think?" I asked Blondie as I rested my head against the backboard of our bed.

"They are amazing!" she said, and then continued in a detailed, one-sided conversation about her new cousins.

Apparently, they were everything she thought they would be and more. She talked about Anna most, saying how she was the funniest, sweetest and most awkward girl she had ever met. I noticed that she didn't say much about Queen Elsa, but there wasn't much to say anyway, except that she was pretty and quiet. After Blondie finished her ramble, she took off her gown and replaced it with her night gown behind a screen. Silly, I had already seen everything, but that was different; I couldn't help but look away.

* * *

Rapunzel

While I was behind the screen, I approached the elephant in the room. "She's marrying Jack," I said, slipping my night gown on.

I heard a gurgled sound coming from where the bed was. "Poor guy," Eugene said. "Marrying _her?_ He will need all the help he can get."

"Eugene," I said, trying to sound disapproving, but it came out tired.

"What? They would make a grand couple, actually. It would be a very pretty wedding," he continued.

I felt a pang in my heart. I liked Jack; Elsa seemed nice and all, but she was all hard work and deadlines, while Jack was snowballs and fun times.

'_They would make a brilliant couple_,' I admitted reluctantly.

They were both stunningly attractive and had the same pale skin. I walked out from behind the screen, smiling when I noticed that my stomach looked a little bigger than usual in the mirror. The food here had been so amazing that I just couldn't get enough of it! I turned to see Eugene lying on the bed. He had his arms over his head and I could see his toned chest and abdomen. I walked over and slid in beside him, but didn't touch him. It felt like I shouldn't, even though we were husband and wife.

We didn't talk for a while, so I rolled over, about to start a conversation, just to see that he had already fallen asleep. I rolled back over and looked out the window; there were curtains that had been forgotten to be closed, so I could still see the mountains; majestic, snow-capped mountains. It was dark, but the moon was bright enough to light up their faraway snow. For some reason, they reminded me of Elsa.

Distant, cold, but beautiful.

* * *

Elsa

It was dark by the time I returned to my chambers after dinner. I notified the guards to not let anyone in while I was resting unless it was an emergency. Once I entered my room, I draped myself over a chair, feeling my bones ache. I gently unwound the bandage around my hand, knowing that Anna would have a fit if I hurt myself again, and inspected my frail wrist. The hand had swollen up since last night, now darkened by purple-blue bruises. Definitely broken.

I quickly wrapped my hand back up before removing the bandage on my leg. Both my knee and my calf had yellow bruises in comparison, but that was about it. I knew it would take a while for them to fully heal, but I could tolerate that much better than broken bones. I glanced over at my wardrobe, where Elene's peasant clothes were hiding.

My hand itched as I moved in my seat. I shouldn't go, not after the injuries I had obtained the first time, but it didn't feel like I was controlling my body when I stood up and walked over to the wardrobe. As I hurriedly took my royal clothes off and swapped them for the dirty brown ones, it still didn't feel like I was controlling my body when I made an ice ladder from my balcony and I slipped out of the castle.

* * *

Flynn

As soon as I heard Blondie snoring softly, I got up. She had thought I was asleep, and it pained me when I saw her face after she turned over to talk to me, but I had to do this. I had to be Flynn Rider for just one more night. If I ever ran into Elene by accident, I'm pretty sure that she would run in the opposite direction screaming bloody murder. Then again, maybe that wasn't her personality; she had already proved to me that she was different from my expectations.

As I slipped out of the castle, the only thing I couldn't wait for was to get out onto the rooves where I could run and be free.

Where I could be the Flynn Rider.


	6. Chapter 6 Author Note

Dear lovely readers,

i am _very_ sorry to tell you that i will not be continuing Thieves and Snow. i have lost inspiration, as well as interest in the story. i will forever love Eugelsa, but i'm moving on.

if any of you would like to adopt my story, go for it. i don't mind.

farewell, and i apologize

love TheGreyRanger


End file.
